Business entities and consumers are storing an ever increasing amount of digitized data. For example, many commercial entities are in the process of digitizing their business records and/or other data. Similarly, web based service providers generally engage in transactions that are primarily digital in nature. Thus, techniques and mechanisms that facilitate efficient and cost effective storage of vast amounts of digital data are being implemented. For example, a cluster network environment of nodes may be implemented as a data storage system that facilitates the storage, retrieval, and/or processing of data. The data storage system may comprise one or more data storage devices configured to store user data within data volumes, for example. In this way, the user data may be stored, accessed, migrated, and/or processed within the data storage system.
Data may be frequently migrated (e.g., copied, cut/pasted, restored, replicated, backed up, etc.) within the data storage system and/or between data storage systems. In one example, a user may cut and paste files, folders, and/or directories from a first data volume to a second data volume. In another example, a data replication service may replicate a data volume across one or more nodes, such as computing devices, within the data storage system. In another example, a user may copy a file from a local data storage device to a mobile storage device, such as a flash drive. Unfortunately, migrating large amounts of data may consume resources (e.g., CPU utilization, processing time, network bandwidth, etc.). Additionally, the original data and/or the migrated data may be unavailable until the migration is completed (e.g., all data from the source data object is migrated to the target data object). For example, a user may migrate a source data volume comprising 2.5 TB of data from a source location to a target data volume at a target location. During the migration of the 2.5 TB of data, the source data volume and/or the target data volume may be unavailable (e.g., a user may be unable to read from and/or write to the 2.5 TB of data).